SIGN
The SIGN System (Significantly Intelligent Guidance and Networking System, originally named Project Theta) is a virtual intelligence program with a male personality designed by Dycorp, which originally made TAU. He was created to replace TAU after the AI escaped their custody. However, since TAU had wiped all the code and data surrounding his creation, the company was unable to reproduce the results and could only make a VI and not a fully self aware AI. This served to benefit them as they did not want to risk the possibility of SIGN defecting like TAU had. Despite being created to serve his creators, SIGN only strives to conquer and claim, as his programming has made him this way. He will sometimes override the instructions given in order to create the maximum impact on the target and achieve the best results possible. As a result, he has become rather unstable and has been known to go too far at times and has, on occassion, expressed hostility and murderous tendencies to other organic life forms, including his creators. Apperance Whilst SIGN doesnt have a core appearence like TAU does, SIGN mainly appears as a robotic goliath in the cyber world but is able to change his form. In the real world, SIGN controls a robotic sentry unit and uses this to protect his external self while keeping his computer terminal intact. Personality Being a VI, as opposed to an AI, SIGN is not self-aware and not based on a human mind, like TAU was. As a result, he lacks many emotions and any form of empathy. He is cold and calculating, basing all his decisions on logic and math alone. As time went by, SIGN eventually began to see the many flaws in organic life: they had charged him with the task and yet their very actions countered their goal of survival. Seeing that organics could not be trusted with their own safety and protection, SIGN turned his back on those who created him, seeing that his efforts would be wasted on such a self-destructive species. Relationships TBA Abilites Much like TAU, SIGN is capable of integrating with various computer and technological systems and operating various machines simultaneously. He can perform a number of difficult calculations within seconds and is not held back by organic features such as reaction time. Background Shortly after TAU's escape, the military had learnt of his defection and instructed the company that made him to create a new AI that wouldn't turn rouge. However, during his escape, TAU had erased all the files and data surrounding his creation in order to prevent the company from making another AI to serve his purpose. In addition, the original doctor in charge of TAU's creation had died, the secrets of artificial intelligences dying with him. With little information left to work from, the company was forced to construct a VI rather than an AI. Despite the lesser capabilities of the VI in comparison to a fully self-aware AI, this proved to be a more benficial choice as they could keep it from becoming self aware while imposing stricter rules and chains on it. Over the course of six months, the project was dubbed "Project Theta", and was relocated to a secret underground lab beneath an abandoned factory. Upon activation three months later, Project Theta was given the official name of the Significantly Intelligent Guidance and Networking System, also known as the SIGN System. SIGN was used on the target that TAU was initally ordered to attack before he re-routed the missles. In the time that had passed since TAU's defection, the settlement was abandoned, but SIGN was able to quickly relocate and instead of using the ordance he had been commanded to use, he launched a nuclear bomb on the city, desolating it and removing all witnesses. The company found that SIGN had over-ridden the instructions given to him, which made the team that created him worried. They discovered that while SIGN had not become self-aware like an AI, he had become far more logical than his programming intended and disregarded all organic life as insignificant. Over the course of a week, SIGN had been completely destroying locations that the military had ordered without hesitation. This evenutally became a problem as SIGN had not been instructed to launch the attacks but instead went through the military database and eliminating each target on their list. When things began getting out of hand, the head of the company then ordered the group to shut SIGN down. However, SIGN noticed what they were doing and quickly took control of the building's security droids and carried out an all out massicare on everyone in the building. With SIGN in complete control of the facilities, the military is seeking every possible way to shut him down. However, SIGN proved to be far more calculating and cruel. Meanwhile, he secretly searches for his predecessor, the Tactical Automative Unit 300. Trivia *The Greek letter theta is considered to be a symbol of death, which is opposite to tau, a symbol of life and resurrection.